


I'll Love You Even When You Can't

by The_Morbid_Autumn666



Series: Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asylums, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Basement, Blades, Body Horror, Cheating, Child Abuse, Coma, Comfort/Angst, Corpses, Cutting, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Ecto-Ass (Undertale), Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Flesh (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Honeymoon, Horror, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, Locked Doors, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-binary Palette, Non-binary character, Old Married Couple, Overdosing, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Punishment, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Razors, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Star Sanses (Undertale), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trans Female Character, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings, trans nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morbid_Autumn666/pseuds/The_Morbid_Autumn666
Summary: Blue had been living with his friends from the star sanses for ages, they all cared for each other. Until one day they found out Blue had depression, Dream was supportive but could do nothing against Ink who saw Blue as an attention whore. Blue ended up running when Ink got abusive towards him for hating himself, but ran into someone special.
Relationships: Blueprint/Raven, Cross/Epic, Dawn/Abyss, Error/Nightmare, Fury/Lance, Fury/Starke, Goth/Palette, Horror/Killer, Lust/Dance, Palette/Stranger, Shino/Raider, Sprinkle/Loki, Starke/Tenpatch, dust/blue
Series: Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218584
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Blue's POV

I had just woken up to Palette and Blueprint crying, they are really loud! Me and Ink have been dating for a year and a half, Dream and Ink were dating before that, but Dream was so stressed about Palette that he couldn't mange the relationship and a kid. Ink only a month later was flirting with me, I liked the idea of being with him so I said yes when he asked me out. 3 months later we were having a kid, I unlike Dream, wasn't going to break up with him because of the pregnancy. Having a child with someone I call my lover was a dream to me.

I crawled out of bed and towards the sound of crying. Dream was awake as well going to grab Palette and calm him down. When I had gotten to Blueprint his crys were loud enough to start cracking the glass of the window. It was a miracle that he stopped when I picked him up.

With a now calm, happy, sleeping Blueprint, I was able to go back to bed.

*Next Morning*

I was the first one up, so I started making breakfast for everyone. Pancakes for me, Ink and Dream. Apple sauce for Blueprint and Palette. 

Ink suprised me by jumping down the stairs, while holding Blueprint, I was about to scold him for being reckless with our child when Dream showed up, looking exhausted as well as wide awake.

"Morning Ink, Blue," he mumbled as he continued walking over to the kitchen where I was making breakfast.

"Morning," I said as cheerfully as I could muster with my recent feeling of hopelessness and dread that lead to many nights of telling myself that being depressed is in the past and it will stay there. It isn't.

I could never tell anyone about how I hold a razor blade insanely close to my wrist most nights. The feeling to just cut and bring myself relief to all my doubts and insecuritys that follow me. Damn it, I almost made a mistake on the food cause I was so focused on my issue.

Ink noticed my almost mistake, he looks confused, probably because I make this all the time and never mess up. 

"Blue, are you still tired? 'Cause you almost put to much flour in the pancake batter," Ink stated how I almost messed as if he was bored, but him pointing it out stung. He could have just asked if I was tired, he didn't need to point out my mistake. 

"I'm good Inky, just a little out of it," I had to say before he noticed my slightly shaking hands.

"Okie! Well I'm gonna check on the Doddle Sphere and then have some of your delishous pancakes," he happily spoke while grabbing his paintbrush and heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream's POV

Blue has been acting weird all day, Blueprint was crying for 5 minutes before he noticed, which is the longest it's ever taken. I know my friends and I know when something is wrong, I'm gonna have to talk to Ink about this.

Ink's POV 

I was sitting on the sofa with Blue sleeping on my lap, he looked so peaceful, I'm glad he's getting his sleep because I plan on taking him and Blueprint to the park in a pacifist timeline, maybe get some ice cream. My thoughts were cut off by Dream, great. I looked at him, with the look of why the fuck did you need my attention look.

"Ink I just want to know if you've noticed something off about Blue today, 'cause I have felt some negativity coming from him," Dream was careful with his words knowing full well that I was pissed he interupted my cuddle time with Blue.

"He's just tired, he literary said it himself. Dream you can clearly see that nothing is wrong, except Blueprint waking him up at night, now can you just go," I started getting angry while I was talking and Dream backed away slowly like I was a wild animal.

Blue's POV 

I heard everything Ink and Dream said, I need to be more careful with what I feel or Dream is gonna figure me out. I don't want anyone especially Ink to know about this problem of mine. Ink wouldn't take it well I know because he yelled about how it was so 'fake' when Killer came to me sobbing with bloody cuts on his wrists. Maybe it was because he's our enemy, but still you don't tell someone, who is depressed enough to hurt themselves, that they don't need help, that it's all in their head. Ink also called Killer a fake bitch, I told Killer to leave and talk to one of his friends about it, I hope he did.

Ink always is like this when depression and self-harm are involved, I won't be any different than Killer when Ink finds out. I want to run away from my problems, but I can't.

*Later that day*

I was dragged to the park in Storyswap, which is a pacifist timeline, great a bunch of people who are happy with their new lives. My soul ached at the thought of everyone being open and understanding, tears were threatening to spill from my eyesocket. One good thing about dating an idiot, he doesn't notice the little things.

We got ice cream moments after I nearly had a mental breakdown, Blueprint giggled when he got ice cream on his forehead and I couldn't help but smile. I've been blessed with a sweet and wonderful child, one I don't want to leave. Suicide would be leaving him, so I can't, but the pull remains, towards the blade and towards the rope.

Ink's POV 

Blue has been smiling at Blueprint for a while now, he seems zoned out. Maybe Dream was right, Blue might not be ok, but is he a threat to my kids? I'll find out and then deal with the situation appropriately.

"Blue, babe you good," I softly put my hand on his shoulder, "I was thinking maybe we could go for a short walk then head home."

"Yeah, I'm good, lets go," He sounded so chipper, yet so dull at the same time.

Blue carried Print during our walk, but didn't say a word. It was creepy, he looked so lifeless and a part of me decided that he's more dangerous than originally thought. I can't say why he's dangerous, because I don't know. Should I ask? Or would that be a bad idea? I'm going to take Blueprint from him, just so I feel like my baby boy is safe.

When I went to take Print Blue pulled away from me and stuck one of feet out to trip me, I landed face first in the mud. I glanced up at my boyfriend and he looked confused, maybe scared too.

Blue's POV 

I just tripped Inky, why did I do that? He's my boyfriend, it doesn't make sense why that would be my instinct when he reached for.... Was I protecting Blueprint? But there's no threat. Unless Ink is the threat, but he shouldn't be. He's not dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

Dream's POV

Ink seemed pissed off when he and Blue got home, I could feel negativity radiating off of both of them and Ink had some dirt on his face. Blue looked guilty, although, I don't know what for. I'll have to ask them, I hope Ink doesn't get mad at me.

"What happened guys? 'Cause Ink looks like he tried eating dirt," I questioned them, but made sure to make it sound light hearted.

"I might've tripped him, I really didn't mean to! It just happened," Blue cried out, he was distressed and in need of help.

"Accident my ass," Ink mumbled while walking upstairs, snatching Blueprint on his way.

"Calm down Blue, it was an accident. Ink will forgive you he just needs time," I tried to reassure him to no avail.

"I literally put my foot in his way, how could it not be my fault? I'm a horrible boyfriend," Blue was having a hard time getting his words out due to his tears.

"It was an accident, now go get some sleep and relax," I soothed him with my calm voice.

"O-ok," he looked so broken, sounded broken too. I hope Ink isn't to hard on him.

Blue's POV

I know it's my fault, Dream is just trying to be a good friend. When I made it to me and Ink's bedroom a ping of fear flew through me, freezing me to where I was standing. Ink's hand was on my shoulder and he pulled me into our room, it felt cold. A shiver ran down my spine, I was shaking like leaves in a hurricane. I couldn't move as Ink shoved me onto the floor, before repeatedly kicking me in the ribs. Knowing it would bruise made it worse in a way, the knowledge that pain would be just a tap away was terrifying.

After Ink kicked me to the point of sobbing, he grabbed me by the scarf and threw me on the bed. He didn't speak, he just smiled, a cruel, cold smile. I want to die, because then Ink couldn't hurt me anymore.

"Blue," I met Ink's gaze as he spoke,"this is what happens when you try to hurt me."

His icy glare broke me, I started screaming and crying. Dream rushed in when he heard me. He looked scared, maybe I'm going to far. I just don't want Ink to hurt me anymore.

"Blue you're ok, you're going to be ok," Dream's voice was soothing, but I want to express my pain.

"Listen to us Blue, everything is ok," Ink, was him hurting me all in my head?

"It hurts," it was all I could get out, but it was enough to have Dream's concern and Ink's disaproval.

"Where does it hurt and why?" Dream's question was so simple, yet I couldn't tell him.

The world around me faded to black.

Dream's POV 

"What's happening to him?" Ink yelled he looked so worried.

"He blacked out, he might not remember this in the morning, so try not to trigger any type of relapse," I told Ink blandly. 

"I'm gonna go to bed and hope everything is good in the morning," he stated it as if it were exciting. Ink is weird.

"I think I'll head to sleep too," I replied to Ink's happiness with a almost robotic tone and I only got a nod in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue's POV 

I woke up to a sharp pain in my ribs, last night was a bit of a blur, all I remember is that Ink was mad. Did he hit me? I think he did, but I might be wrong. I should talk to Dream, he might know. 

I went downstairs and saw Dream sitting on the sofa, clearly deep in thought. I have to know what happened though.

"Dream what happened last night and why do my ribs hurt? My memory is fuzzy," I asked, although I was half mumbling it.

"Blue, you're in pain? Can I see where it hurts? I promise to be gentle," Dream's voice was calming and full of kindness.

He rolled up my shirt and looked petrified, his eyelights shrunk, something that only happens out of fear. I glanced down and saw why he was so scared, my ribs were bruised and cracked in some places. It takes a great impact to crack bones in general, so this was not an accident.

"What happened? Your ribs are in really bad shape! I don't understand," Dream was far from calm now and I didn't know what to say or do.

"All I can remember of last night was Ink seemed mad, at me for the whole tripping thing. Then the words, 'this is what happens when you try to hurt me,' it doesn't make sense. The only thing I've done wrong is trip him, but that was an accident. Ink wouldn't hurt me, right?" I was crying now and trying to figure out why Inky would ever hurt me. 

"Blue, if all of this is true, then you're in a bad relationship. If Ink is abusing you, well you shouldn't keep dating him," Dream is crazy if he thinks I'm gonna break up with Inky.

"No, it's probably nothing. Inky wouldn't hurt me, I refuse to believe it," I'm not gonna let Dream take Inky back. I know Dream still likes him, he just can't date a guy in a relationship.

"Blue, I'm saying if, not that it's true. Let's just get your injuries cleaned up," he spoke softer than before.

Dream took me to the bathroom and fixed up my injuries. It didn't hurt as much anymore, which is good. I don't wanna worry Ink. Blueprint is probably going to wake up soon, I should get breakfast started then.

*Later That Day*

Everything is back to normal, Ink hasn't tried to hurt me at all.It was probably just a nightmare, he would never hurt me, he loves me. Suddenly our peaceful day got ruined.

"Bad guys are attacking Underlust, we need to go now. Dream take the kids over to Geno's place," Ink yelled ordering us around.

Dream and I did as we were told, Dream dropped the kids off, Ink took me with him to the fight. When we got there the AU was in ruins, people were dusting left and right. It was a bloodbath, I wanted to scream, but a sudden wave of calm washed over me. I wasn't exactly myself anymore, it took me a second to locate the enemies and strike. 

Killer let out a shrill scream as I lodged a knife in his left shoulder. Horror and Dust ran over to help him, the second they saw me, they froze. I don't know why they froze though, it doesn't make sense.

"How could you do this! You're supposed to be his friend and help him through tough times," Horror at first sounded angry, then lost.

"His friend? But he's on the enemies team, I'm unable to be his friend. I can't do any of the things you claim I can," I told them, they looked shocked.

Out of nowhere a sharp pain went through my skull and I heard my own voice telling me 'they aren't lying, you care about everyone. How could you forget who the real enemy is? Just look and you'll see, but never tell a soul,' I don't understand what this means.

I no longer felt stuck in a dream, but I didn't know what happened or why. My whole body started hurting and I collapsed into the snow, holding my chest in pain. 

Killer's POV

Blue collapsed and looked to be in pain, even after he attacked me I still had to check on him. I ran over to Blue, seeing blood soak through his shirt. My first instinct was to see where he was bleeding from, I rolled up his shirt and saw blood soaked bandages. He got injured before our fight, but by who?

"Horror, Dust, he's got some really bad injuries. We should take him home and before you say anything, don't you think Boss will be proud of us for catching a Star Sans," they both nodded in agreement.

Together we took Blue back to our base and changed his bandages, as well as bandaging up my shoulder. When Boss, Error and Cross got home told them we caught Blue, but left out how we changed his bandages, or that there were even bandages in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue's POV

I woke up in a dungeon, still hearing voices, that sound a lot like me. Telling me to figure out who the real enemy is and that I just have to remember. Who is the real enemy? Like who? I'm going insane in here and it's probably only been an hour, I have issues. 

"Hey, sorry about the whole, chained up in a dungeon thing. You were acting weird and I couldn't risk it. Plus my Boss would be pissed if a Star Sans was walking around our base," Killer explained to me.

"Yeah, it's ok. I've kinda been hearing voices and losing control over my body. Not to mention the fact that I can barely remember last night," I ranted slightly.

"You sound like you're going insane," was all he said before looking down at the ground.

"Kills, these voices are telling me to- god damn, why does my head hurt? Is this the voices way of saying I can't tell anyone shit? If so then they deserve the words fuck you," I really did sound crazy now.

"Boss, our prisoner has already gone insane," Killer yelled while facing the stairs.

Nightmare walked down the stairs a minute later, his gaze pierced through me, Ink looked at me like that before. He was mad, but why? I really can't remember, I know Dream almost convinced me Ink was abusive. There is no way that Ink is my mystery enemy, I mean seriously? Oh, I zoned out and Nightmare is now a foot away from me, glaring.

"So, Blue is it true that your insane? Because you don't seem to crazy right now," Nightmare's voice was almost as icy as his gaze, which could have turned me to ice.

"No, I'm not insane. I am hearing voices, losing control over my body and can hardly remember last night. That is not crazy in most ways," I stated, I was kinda pissed too.

"Killer you're right, just give him back to his friends. I refuse to risk him breaking out and killing me in my sleep," Nightmare didn't appear to be as rude as I assumed, I almost like here better than home.

"You don't seem to be worried about the rest of us dying in our sleep, bit rude Boss," Killer, I believe was teasing, I might be wrong.

"Error sleeps with me, you sleep with Horror, the idiots Dust and Cross can handle themselves," Nightmare jokingly told Killer.

"I'll just dump him somewhere," Killer walked over and grabbed me.

We landed in the snow, my chains were gone and I felt cold. Can skeletons get cold? Anyway that doesn't matter because I'm free.

"Blue, are you okay? When we brought you in your ribs were bleeding and they looked bruised," Killer asked kindly.

"I'm not sure, but Dream is certain that Ink is abusive. I don't believe that," I quietly told Killer, ashamed I'd even consider what Dream said to be true.

"That's not okay, if he is abusive then leave him," Killer yelled at me, I shook slightly. I don't like being yelled at.

"I don't know if it's true, I'm staying put until it isn't okay," I refused the idea of leaving Ink.

Killer's POV

Blue shouldn't stay with Ink if there is a chance of him being abusive, he doesn't listen though. Maybe he just loves Ink too much, it makes him blind to anything he doesn't like. I wish I could help, but for now I have to leave.

"I'm leaving now, please be careful," I feel guilty, I'm letting him go back to a potentially abusive relationship.

"Bye," was all he said in response.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue's POV

Killer just left and I feel bad for being so rude to him when he's just worried about me. I'm a bad friend, I should just start cutting again, it fits how I usually feel. I'm gonna do it tonight and then when I work up enough courage, I'll kill myself. 

I walked home, where I was greated by a worried Dream and a pissed off Ink. I don't know why Ink's pissed, unless it's at the Bad Sanses for capturing me. I'll have to ask.

"Guys, I have to go get the kids. When I get back I want to know how you escaped the Bad Sanses," Dream told us before I could say anything.

"Alright see you in a bit," Ink happily chirped.

"Bye," was the last thing that was said before Dream's theory was confirmed.

Dream disappeared and then a second later I was being beaten by Ink. He wasn't supposed to do, well this. I believed that our relationship wasn't bad, but I was wrong. In the worse way possible.

"You need to get your fucking act together! How could you be so fucking weak that the weakest of our enemies could capture you! You are a worthless failure, I don't know why I even dated you," Ink yelled while kicking and punching me.

"Inky, I know you hate me, but please don't take this out on anyone else," I pleaded.

"I won't, because you're the only worthless one," he smugly said to me, he was at least calmer now.

I spent the next thirty minutes being abused by my now ex boyfriend, it was horrible. Ink doesn't want Dream to know that we broke up, so I have to act like I love my very abusive ex. I hate my life.

When Dream got home Ink acted like he hadn't inflicted all the damage he was bandaging up, I hate him more than I hate myself. It shocking a person can feel that much hate. I'm luckily a great actor, due to hiding my depression and anxiety.

Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, it did. Ink dragged me out to an empty AU and tied my wrists above my head, hanging me in a tree so I could be his punching bag. We got home at 4am and as soon as we got home Ink went to bed, like he hadn't been abusing me all night.

My self hate was through the roof, to a point where I was almost certain Dream could sense it. I went to the bathroom to fix up my injuries, but paused when I realized that there were razor blades in there too. When I went into the bathroom I fixed up my injuries and then I grabbed the razor blade, my wrists had faded scars from the last time I did this. 

I hadn't hurt myself in 2 years and here I was cutting, my blood spilled down my wrists and pooled on the floor. My vision was getting blurry as I bandaged my wrists, I also cleaned the blood off the bathroom floor so no one found out.

I curled up in bed beside Ink, wearing an oversized light blue hoodie and dark grey sweatpants. My whole body hurt and I wanted to kill myself a hundred times more than usual, but at least I understand what that voice meant.


	7. Chapter 7

Blue's POV

That morning was hell, I felt tired and just pain everywhere. I didn't sleep at all and I wanted to cut away my feelings again, it felt good to cut. My body protests my every movement, it's just going to get worse too.

I thought of things I could do to stop Ink, but every idea included avoiding Ink and hanging out with Dream. I'm not good at plans, maybe, wait that's it! I'll text Killer, no one knows I have his number and I get to talk someone about this.

Dream clearly noticed my mix of excitement and petrifying fear. He gave me the what the fuck is going on with you look, I just dug out my phone. My phone screen had a few cracks, due to Ink beating me while It was in my pocket.

I immediately started looking for Killer's name on the list of people I could text, it was a short list with only 4 people on it. The list consisted of Killer, Ink, Dream and Geno, it was way to easy to find Killer's name.

Blue: Hey Kills, can we talk?

Killer: Yeah, sure. What's up?

Blue: I need help, Ink beat me last night. 

Killer: HE DID WHAT!?

I can tell Killer wants to murder Ink, I don't blame him for it either. I like knowing someone has my back, Killer is a good friend. I should thank him for talking to me later.

Blue: He dragged me out of the house and beat me for hours. I ended up cutting after he went to bed.

I felt guilt, I'm just a burden to everyone. Killer is worried about me now, I hope he realizes that I'm a waste of his time. He has a boyfriend who loves him and friends who care, I wish I had that. I know I will never be in that situation again, no point in hoping. Oh, I zoned out and Killer started spamming me with worried texts.

Killer: I'm going to make his death slow and painful.

Killer: Wait you were cutting? I thought you were feeling better, did he make you feel like you had to again?

Killer: Blue please respond, I'm getting worried.

Killer: Blue, if you need help please say something.

Killer: Are you cutting? If you are, please stop, you know you'll make things worse for yourself.

Blue: Sorry Kills, I got distracted.

Killer: You scared me, I thought you were in trouble.

Blue: I'm sorry, I just feel like I'm a burden and that I'm wasting your time.

Killer: You aren't wasting my time and you definitely aren't a burden, Blue I know Ink doesn't treat you right, but stop acting like he's right. 

Blue: ......

Killer: Blue you know I'm right, just tell him off or something.

Blue: He'll beat me if I do that, I'm already in a lot of pain.

Killer: Why didn't you tell me you were in pain? Blue I care about and I don't like seeing you hurt.

Blue: I'll be fine.

Blue: I have to go now, bye.

Killer: Bye.

Killer's POV

I was worried out of my mind, Blue confirmed that Ink is abusive and is treating the situation like it's nothing new. It might not be, Blue could have been in a abusive relationship before this. My only hope is that Dream is there, he can stop it, if he sees it.

"Killer, why are you so worried," Nightmare asked me, as I turned around to face him.

"Wha- I'm n-not w-worried," I stuttered out, I sound like a lier. 

"Stop lying and tell me," he was clearly getting feed up with me.

"Fine, but please don't judge," I got a small nod in return, telling me to continue speaking," I was texting Blue and before you freak out, please let me finish. He was asking for advice because Inks abusing him, I want to help him get out of there. I don't like knowing that someone is suffering, by the hands of someone thay care about."

Nightmare was shocked, but he clearly understood, I want to help Blue in anyway possible. No one deserves what he's going through, he should just leave, but he doesn't. How can he live like that? I don't understand.

Dust's POV

I heard Nightmare and Killer's whole conversation, I want to help Blue as well, but don't know how to. Maybe if I find the Star Sanses base, I can stop Ink from hurting Blue. I've got a plan, now the hard part finding their base.

I honestly don't know how someone could want to hurt a cute boy like Blue, wait I just thought he was cute. Damn it, do I have a crush on Blue?

Blue's POV

I'm glad that today is almost over, I can't cut in broad daylight. Ink would make me feel more pain than I can even imagine, at least that's what I think would happen. My arms look like a cat tried tearing them off, I'm suprised no one noticed.

*Later That Night*

I crept over to the bathroom, my mind and body having a single goal, cut. Once I was sitting on the floor, blade in hand, a thought crossed my mind. Killer would want me to text him about my feelings.

Blue: Hey, sorry it's so late, I'm just about to cut myself. I thought you might want to talk me out of it.

Killer's POV

My phone went off, but it's so late at night. It must be important, if it's not then I'll be pissed. I opened my phone and got really scared, I'm scared Blue might kill himself. He wouldn't text me if he didn't need help, so I have to help.

Killer: Blue it's okay, just put the blade down so we can talk about this.

Blue: Okay.

Killer: Can you please tell me why you were gonna do that to yourself?

Blue: I've been feeling suicidal and this helps me. I would be hanging myself right now if I didn't cut, so I think it's doing a good job as a stress reliver.

Killer: Oh god, Blue please don't kill yourself, you are one of my best friends. I need you, so please don't do that.

Blue: I won't, unless Ink does something inappropriate against my will or I just get sick of the abuse. Whichever happens first and thanks for being so supportive.

Killer: Blue you're talking like you have already gotten sick of the abuse, please say your gonna hold on a little longer.

Blue: I'm thinking about suicide, but I'm holding on for Blueprint.

Killer: Who's Blueprint?

Blue: Me and Ink's kid, he's a few months old.

Killer: Holy shit, you have a kid! Is that why you haven't left Ink yet?

Blue: Yes, I can't leave him behind.

Killer: Then bring him and join the 'Bad Sanses' or whatever people call us.

Blue: I'll think about it.

Blue: I better head to bed before Ink notices I'm gone and punishes me.

Killer: Alright, have a good night.

Blue: You too.

I put my phone down, feeling better. Blue should be fine until at least tomorrow, I just hope he actually joins us.


	8. Chapter 8

Blue's POV

I felt better after talking with Killer last night and I'm thinking about taking Killer up on his offer to join the Bad Sanses. It wouldn't change much about how Ink treats me, so I might as well. Only one difficult thing about it, I have to pack my stuff and Blueprint's in secret.

I waited all day, had to deal with some beatings, but I put up with it. It's easy to deal with something if you know it's almost over. Ink will probably start going insane when I leave, that however is not my problem.

When nighttime arrived I quickly packed my stuff, as well as Blueprint's, I could hardly contain my excitement. As I walked downstairs to the front door I felt guilt, I don't want to leave Dream and Palette with Ink. I just hope Ink doesn't abuse them too.

Dream saw me just before I left, he looked so confused and vulnerable. I bet a gust of wind could kill him, he cares too much. It will be his undoing.

"Blue, what's going on? Where are you going? Please tell me," Dream cried out, my guilt grew seeing him like this.

"I'm leaving, I have to go. You were right, Ink's abusive, it really doesn't help my urges to kill myself. So Dream please understand, I have to leave, it's the only way I can protect and raise Blueprint," I quietly explained to a now sobbing Dream. 

"Do you think he'll hurt me too? And why didn't you say anything about being suicidal? We-I could of helped you, Blue I'm scared. What if he hurts Palette or me? What then? Blue I need you," Dream was on the floor crying his eyes out, so I reached out and hugged him.

"Dream, I didn't say anything because Ink is cruel and would treat me horribly if he knew. Plus I doubt Ink would ever hurt you guys, he told me himself that I was the only worthless one. If it makes you feel better, I'll stay and something goes wrong I'll leave immediately," Dream started nodding like crazy at my offer to stay.

I got up and put all of our stuff in Blueprint's room, before going over to Dream's room. When I walked in he ran over and hugged me, dragging me over to his bed. I layed down beside Dream, his head was resting on my chest.

"Blue, is it bad that I want to do sexual stuff with you? 'Cause I have wanted to for a while now," Dream confessed.

"No, it's not bad and since I don't know if I'm leaving tomorrow or not, we could do it. Only if you're certain you want this," I don't know why I said that to him, but it can't hurt to have a one night stand, right?

"Yes, please, I have wanted this for so long, wreck me Blue~" Dream tried to seduce me and it worked.

"This will be a night you won't forget~" I softly purred out.

My hands slid down Dream's body, he kept giving me impatient looks and every time I saw him do that I would grind against his pelvis. It didn't take long for Dream to start moaning, his female ectobody was formed and my male ectobody was as well.

"Dream if you want me to continue, you'll have to beg," I teased him, not expecting him to give in.

"Please fuck me Blue, I need your big dick in my tight, wet pussy~" Dream begged in a seductive way.

"Guess I have to then, I am going to give you a good time~" I complied.

I slip my clothes and Dream's off, letting them fall to the floor. Dream wasn't lying when he said he was wet, his pussy was dripping onto the bed and we haven't even started yet. I kissed Dream while pushing my dick into his soaked entrance, he tried to deepen the kiss and I let him.

His legs wrapped around my waist as I started thrusting slowly into Dream, he was moaning into our kiss. I softly pulled away from the kiss, as I pushed Dream down into the bed, his legs released my waist allowing me to slam into him faster.

"B-Blue~ mmmmm~ can't you aaaahhhhh~ pick up the aaaahhhhh~ pace mmmmm~" Dream moaned out his request which I quickly obliged.

"Is ahh~ this fast mhm~ enough for you? F-fuck your so tight," I asked him, he nodded weakly.

I could tell both of us were close to our climax, as Dream's pussy kept getting tighter around my cock. I didn't give Dream any warning as I filled him with my warm cum, I knew he came too from the pleasured look on his face.

Ink's POV

I woke up to the sound of two familiar voices moaning down the hall. Dream and Blue, I am going to give Blue a beating he won't forget, ever. Dream on the other hand, is going to become my boyfriend again, weather he likes it or not.

I got up just so I could see what they were doing that was so loud. I saw Dream under Blue with cum dripping out of his pussy, I should be the one filling Dream with cum, not Blue.

Blue's POV

I woke up the next morning in Dream's bed, we were both completely naked too. My face lit up with blush as I got up and had a quick shower. By the time I had cleaned myself up and went downstairs, Ink was awake and looked pissed.

Terror ran through my bones as I stood there shaking, Ink approached me and I ran into the bathroom as it was the closest room. I was scared out of my mind, so I grabbed the blade I hide under the sink and cut my right wrist until my blood stained the floor.

The door broke from Ink pounding on it, he got a good look at my wrist and the blood, there was so much blood. I can't focus on anything, everything hurts, make it stop, please.

Dream's POV

I heard loud noises coming from downstairs, so I threw my clothes on and rushed down, I was instantly petrified. Ink was yelling at Blue, but Blue didn't seem aware of it and the blood, it was running down Blue's arm, creating a puddle underneath him.

I screamed, Ink looked at me in shock. Clearly I wasn't suppose to know about Blue cutting, it was never suppose to turn out like this. My legs took me over to Blue, I softly picked up his bleeding arm and healed it. His breathing was calm as I carried him to my room, I pulled the sheets off and put new ones on before placing Blue on the bed.

Knowing I had to talk to Ink, lead me back downstairs. He looked annoyed, but felt very scared and frustrated. I knew he needed a hug, no matter how much of an asshole he is.

"Why are you hugging me? Aren't you mad? I pushed Blue to act like a little attention whore, he wouldn't have cut if I hadn't neglected our relationship," Ink sputterd out. 

"Ink, shut up and listen to me. Blue has depression, he isn't looking for attention, he's looking for help. When he wakes up, he's going to leave and don't go saying stupid shit. This is how Blue feels and last night, he was about to leave because we're crappy friends, who can't make him feel better about himself," I didn't want to lecture Ink, but I had no other option.

Blue's POV

I woke up in Dream's warm bed, my right wrist stung with pain. Why am I here? What happened? My feet hit the floor, going downstairs to see Ink sitting on the sofa. Dream was sitting a little ways from him, looking like he wanted to kill him.

"Hey, good morning," I called out to them, Dream perked up at my voice.

"Thank god you're awake, I've been worried. You passed out three days ago and I wasn't sure when you were gonna wake up," I couldn't fully process Dream's words.

Passed out for three days, that's a lot. Killer is probably freaking out 'cause I haven't texted in so long, I bet he thinks I'm dead. Makes me feel bad for worrying him, hope he's not going completely insane.

"I want to move out now and I'm taking Blueprint with me, I'll feel better if I know he's safe," I got a soft nod from Dream and I was relieved he wasn't gonna try to keep me here. Ink looked down right angry, something I don't wanna deal with.

*Later That Day*

I had me and Blueprint's stuff and was leaving the Star Sanses base for good, it was hard to do, but for the best. We were going to live a good life with the Bad Sanses, I just gotta text Killer.

Blue: Hey Killer, I'm taking you up on your offer.

Killer: Blue, oh my god, I thought you were dead!

Blue: Sorry, I kinda passed out for three days due to blood loss. I've got a lot to check you up on.

Killer: You what!? Where are you? I'm coming to get you.

Blue: We can meet in Dusttale, I'll head there now so you don't have to wait.

Killer: Okay, I'm coming.

Blue: See you soon.

I walked into Dusttale, Blueprint was cuddled up in my arms and about to cry. Whispering reassuring words calmed him down luckily. A minute later I saw Killer running towards me with Horror right behind him.

"Let's go- oh my god, is that your kid 'cause he's adorable," Killer sqeaked out.

"Yes he's my kid, now can we please go I'm cold and I've had a long day," I spoke slowly and almost yawned several times.

"Yeah, sure sleepy head," Killer laughed out, I was just to tired to fight the nickname.

A moment later we were in a mansion at least ten times the size of the Star Sanses base, I can't believe I'm going to live here. This is gonna be my new home.

"Welcome home, Blue," Killer spoke with an infectious grin, I couldn't help but smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Blue's POV

Killer lead me up the stairs to a hallway with at least ten doors, I was shocked by the size of everything here. He eventually brought me to a door that he opened into a beautiful room, the walls were royal blue and the bed was huge. The curtains were open revealing sunlight and a forest.

"So what do you think? I mean we're gonna have to get a crib for your kid to sleep in, but other than that," Killer asked me.

"I love it, my old room was tiny and cramped. This is open and beautiful," I couldn't help but praise the person who made suck a perfect room.

"That's good, we fixed it up a while ago and then realized we had no one to sleep in here. Honestly we've been so bored that all of us are working together to clean up the old rooms that were used for who knows what. After all Boss found this place, saw it was empty and took it," Killer lazily explained to me.

"Wait you guys made this place look so good? I'm amazed," I was praising Killer a bit.

"Yeah, we all have weird talents. When we started in here it was a mess, although you wouldn't know it now," Killer smiled at me and I returned the smile.

"Yeah, I thought you killed the old owners and took this place as your own," I jokingly said.

"Apparently when Boss found the place it was trashed, dust and decaying bodies everywhere. There is a basement, but none of us want to go down there. There was a little girls corpse hanging down there, after that we blocked it off," Killer explained in detail.

"Cool, now I want to check it out," I laughed at the look of fear on Killer's face.

"I'm just kidding, calm down. Although it does sound interesting," I was suggesting going down there, while brushing off my excitement.

"Please don't act so creepy while you make jokes," Killer did look genuinely scared, guess the basement is really messed up.

"Sorry, it was funny though," I was only partly apologizing.

"Got it, anyway, get settled in and then meet me in the living room. Call or text me if you get lost, this place is huge," Killer told me while he walked out of the room.

I put my stuff away quickly, I want to meet my new team and get to know them better. I mean, I know most of them are serial killers, but that isn't all they do. They probably hang out with friends, goof off, joke around... Stuff I used to do with Ink and Dream.

No, I will not let thoughts of him, drag me down. Ink is an asshole who should burn in hell and Dream, while I wish it hadn't been only one night. I need someone new, who will treat me and Blueprint well.

Dream's POV

Since Blue left earlier today, Ink has been acting very flirtatious with me. I don't want to date Ink, not after everything he's done to Blue. Forgiveness takes time and he better be willing to try to earn it.

Ink is bad at waiting for what he wants, I will go full Shattered on him if I have to. No one else knows about Shattered and I want to keep it a secret, for as long as possible. I also might be pregnant, with Blue's kid. One night stands are a bad idea, especially when you know you're not gonna get support from the father.

Blue is going to freak out if I tell him, which is why I won't. He doesn't need anymore stress and I already am raising one kid, another couldn't hurt. I feel like Ink will be mad if he finds out, I mean he wants to have me as his and only his. This baby will get in the way of his plans to own me, I just hope he doesn't rape me, although he probably will.


	10. Chapter 10

Blue's POV

I walked back downstairs to the living room with Blueprint, everyone smiled at me. They make me feel welcome and like this could be home, if I really try. Now that I have a chance to see my new team, who will be my friends, unless they hate me, nope I'm not doing this.

It seems like Killer is dating Horror and Error is dating Nightmare, I can't tell with Dust and Cross. They seem to be single, so maybe after I get to know them, I could date one of them. Maybe I'm being stupid though, I mean who would actually love me. Ink wanted to use me as a punching bag and Dream although he was better, might of just wanted my body for sex.

I have trust issues thanks to them, they should feel my suffering every once and a while, then they would fully understand me. It looks like the other people in the room noticed me, guess I have to do the whole talking to another living being thing.

"Hey, so what's up? I don't know what you guys do around here, so I'm just curious," my nerves kicked in the second I opened my mouth. 

"Not much, we usually cause trouble for other people. Although in our free time we play video games, go on dates, cuddle and a whole lot more," Killer explained.

"Okay, so who is dating who? I need to know," I decided to be bold and ask a question that was bound to embarrass some people.

"Well, me and Horror are together as well as, Nightmare and Error. Cross is dating Epic, but they don't see each other in person very often. Dust is the only single one here," Killer told me, with a dark red blush covering his face.

"Got it, so what are we supposed to do today? I really don't know what to do," I admitted.

"We have today off, you can play video games, watch shows or movies, maybe even 'get lucky' if ya' know what I mean," Dust cut into our conversation and at the end winked.

"Yes, I know what you mean, I have a son after all," I was looking to make him look extra stupid.

"What, you have a kid? I didn't know," he seemed unsure of himself and confused.

"Yeah, from when I was with Ink. I don't really want to talk about that too much though, bad memories," now I'm uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked about it. He's kinda cute too," Dust is nicer than I originally thought.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it," I was reassuring him now.

"Thanks, do you wanna play VR games with me? They're really fun," I nodded as I laid Blueprint on the sofa besides Error.

We played Beat Saber, Super Hot, Five Nights at Freddy's and more. I had so much fun and I finally felt free, if things keep going like this I'll be truly happy.

????'s POV

I'm watching them to make sure he's safe, I will complete this mission. Boss will be proud of me and everyone will be happy. That's all I want, for everyone to be happy. Pretty foolish goal, but a goal nono the less.


	11. Chapter 11

Blue's POV

The day flew by, me and Dust played video games until we were too tired to continue. Blueprint slept through just about everything and only cried a little, Error and Killer are both completely in love with Prints too. I'm suprised they aren't worshipping him yet, honestly I think they're gonna.

After we were done playing games, I got shown back up to my room so I could get some much needed sleep. Blueprint was sleeping beside me until we get a crib, so I had to be more careful than usual.

Around 3 am I heard sounds coming from downstairs and as any half asleep person does, I went to investigate. I left Blueprint under the blankets in my room while I investigate, just so I feel like he's safer. 

It only took me a second to see the door to the dungeon open, I walked down the steps. Earlier I found out the dungeon, used to be an office with a secret door that leads to the basement. A place that is apparently terrifying and traumatizing, that I want to check out.

The secret door was wide open, bloody handprints and footprints were at the entrance to the basement. Chills went down my spine and I felt like I was being watched, but also guided. I'm honestly getting freaked out, this place is way more messed up than I like.

That's when I saw the girl, she looked to be about 13 and she had clearly been hanging there for decades. The skin on her face was partially falling off and she had a smile on her face, like she wanted this.

Her chocolate brown hair was matted and wet with what I believe is her blood. Then something far past her moved, I suppressed a growing need to scream. I felt something touch my shoulder and I lost it, the scream I'd been holding back came out as jumped and then ran back upstairs to my room without looking back.

Once I entered my room, I turned on the light and locked the door. I slid down the door, continually pressing my back into it. The feeling of a solid that was not a person behind me, was reassuring and it made me feel a bit better.

It took at least half an hour before I moved, I looked to my shoulder the right one, it's where I felt what I believe was someones hand. A bloody red streak was there, dry and very visable. Panic returned to me and I started having a panic attack, everything was bad, I couldn't calm down.

*Early Morning*

Nightmare's POV

I woke up and lightly pulled myself from Error's death grip, he didn't wake up which was good. My first goal of the morning was to get myself some coffee, which ment I had to walk all the way down to the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen I almost threw up, a half rotten female corpse was laying on the floor. A trail of blood lead from her body, to the basement. The one place in this house everyone swore to stay out of, because it's freaky as shit and scary.

Blue walked down the stairs only a few seconds later, he looked traumatized and tired. I'll have to ask him if he was exploring last night and decided to give the rest of us a scare, although he doesn't seem like the type.

"Morning Blue, you good? You look kinda scared," I was trying to not be insensitive, don't know how I did.

"While last night I heard some sounds coming from downstairs and then I saw a corpse. I also had something touch my shoulder, it was most definitely covered in blood. My shirt is stained in god knows who's blood now," he wasn't lying, but there is clearly more to the story. 

"Don't come into the kitchen, I think I found that corpse you're talking about," I'm trying to protect him from more trauma.

"It wasn't in the kitchen last night," Blue was shaking and I could feel the fear radiating off him.

"Blue don't worry, one of the other idiots probably just wanted to give you a scare. They won't do it again," my words calmed him down a lot.

That's when I saw Killer, Horror, Cross and Dust walking down the stairs, Error was clearly sleeping in again. They all saw Blue was awake and shaking like hell, a clear sign that something is wrong.

"What's going on? Tell me now," Killer snapped while hugging Blue.

"While there is a corpse in our kitchen and someone decided to scare Blue by luring him downstairs and then tapping his shoulder, while being covered in blood, or something like that," Blue nodded as I spoke saying that I was correct.

"Who the fuck did it? I know it wasn't Horror because he couldn't have gotten up without waking me up," Killer was beyond pissed, Blue was a friend to him and Killer takes care of his friends.

"While it wasn't me, I didn't even know we had a corpse in the building and why would I want to scare someone who likes playing video games with me," Dust wasn't lying when he spoke, that left Cross. Error couldn't of done it 'cause I'm a light sleeper, I wake up when Error rolls over in his sleep.

"I don't like scary stuff normally, why would I setup something scary for someone else," that's true Cross is quite the scaredy-cat, he jumps when someone bumps his arm in broad daylight.

"I can only think of one more person, not Error because I'm a light sleeper and him even slightly moving wakes me up. The only other person that should be able to get in is Lust, he shouldn't be back yet, but you never know," I pulled out my phone and found Lust's number.

Nightmare: Hey Lust, when is the last time you came home?

Lust: When you sent me out on the mission I'm doing right now, why?

Nightmare: We have a random corpse and no one knows where it came from. Blue said something bloody touched his shoulder when he went downstairs last night, but he is completely traumatized. No way he did it.

Lust: Sounds like creepy basement shit, go get flashlights and whatever else you need. Then explore the god damn basement, it's not as bad as you think.

Nightmare: Fine, but if I don't text you by tomorrow evening, we all died.

Lust: Got it, have fun!

"Lust didn't decide to visit and is suggesting we go into the basement," I told my now terrified team.

"No, I'm not dying down there," Killer spoke up first.

"How about Blue, Killer and Error because he's still sleeping, stay up here . The rest of us will go down and potentially risk our lives," it was the only thing that I could think of and it made Killer and Blue happy.

Killer's POV

I may love Horror, but I will sacrifice his life over mine. Plus he can make whatever or whoever is down there pay for scaring Blue, he just joined and doesn't deserve this. Maybe this is my fault, I invited Blue to join us and now he is traumatized.

Boss is explaining his plan to the people who are going into the basement, but what if whatever it is, is already up here? Just as I saw them going for the door to the dungeon, I ran over and roughly kissed Horror, we smiled softly at each other before he started his journey down into the basement.

I hope they make it back, I really need to tell Horror that we're gonna be parents. We've been dating for almost a two years and I'm pregnant, all because I was teasing Horror. He gets impatient when I tease him during sex, I'm suprised he didn't get me pregnant earlier.

Lust's POV

Nightmare assigned me a important mission, watch Dream and if Ink takes things too far, I kill or knock him out. Whichever happens first, probably gonna kill him. Although my thoughts keep going to that text from Nightmare, how bad was the situation? Should I go see how everyone is doing?

No, I have to stick to my mission, no matter what. Right now Ink is pinning Dream to the wall and making out with him, Dream seems uncomfortable. I can't step in unless the situation escalates and Dream is about to be severely hurt or raped.

Ink really should be burning in hell, he hurt Blue and is upsetting Dream. Maybe just killing Ink would be a good idea, but I don't know if that will upset Dream further. I can't risk it yet, gotta wait until the timing is right.

Dream's POV

Since I woke up Ink has been acting out, he flirts and kisses me. I try stopping him or tell him no, I don't want this. He just doesn't listen and I'm getting sick of his behavior, Ink needs to learn how to listen to others.

Now that I'm in a similar position to what Blue was in, I understand why he had so much self-hate. Dealing with Ink is honestly, draining, I'm tired of this. The fact that I'm still hiding my pregnancy from Ink also ties into my exhaustion.

Understanding Blue the way I am isn't good for me, but I'm doing it anyway. I kinda wonder how it feels to cut, I might try sometime soon. Maybe it helps with letting your feelings out, that's probably why Blue did it.

He was overwhelmed with everything and it calmed him down, I'm gonna try. Blue didn't do it in plain sight, so I won't either. This might, no will make Ink mad and he's bound to take it out on me.

Horror's POV

We were halfway down the corridor when Cross screamed, I pulled out my axe and Nightmare shined his flashlight towards Cross. A girl with long black hair was holding a knife to Cross's throat, Cross was shaking and crying.

"Let him go and you get to live another day," Nightmare threatened the girl, she was unfazed by his threat.

"You can't hurt me, I'm not real. I'm just a ghost of the fucked up past," the girl walked through Cross, he shivered.

??????'s POV

These boys know nothing, I guess I have to teach them a lesson. The one who acts like the leader is my least favorite, bet the guy is homophobic. I doubt any of these idiots will understand me, one of three ghosts that inhabit the lower levels.

"So you're a ghost, guess you aren't as scary as I thought," the boy who was dressed like a cow stated.

"Yes, I am. I got abandoned in a cell down here, then instead of getting executed, I starved to death," I don't like reliving the past, but I need to gain there trust.

"Starving isn't fun, I know from experience," the skeleton with the hole in his skull sadly spoke.

"Why were you gonna get executed? I just want to make sure you aren't gonna try anything," the octopus asked me.

"I liked girls back when I was alive, but I was way to ahead of everyone else in acceptance," they all look saddened by what I said.

"People can love whoever they want now, no getting executed. Almost all of us are dating the same gender, so don't worry," they are so exciting and amazing.

"Can I find my two friends and then leave the basement with you? We've been trapped for so long," I want to run free in the sun.

"Yeah, we'll meet you at the exit," I nodded and took off.

Error's POV

I woke up and it was already afternoon, so I got up. When I got downstairs Blue and Killer were staring at the basement door, I don't think I want to know why either. When I entered the kitchen, I saw a corpse and got the picture pretty quickly.

"Hey Killer, Blue what exactly happened earlier? Just curious," I'm a little worried because I haven't seen Nighty.

"Nightmare, Horror, Dust and Cross went into the basement six hours ago, we heard a scream an hour ago. They went to find who dragged a body out of the basement and into the kitchen, along with who grabbed Blue's shoulder last night," Killer seemed to be worried and stressed about this.


	12. Chapter 12

Error's POV

I've been awake for five hours now, there has been no sign of Nighty and the others. All I want is to cuddle with my Nighty, while watching the others act foolish. Suddenly we heard footsteps coming up from the basement, Nighty and the others were dragging three teenage girls behind them.

The first one had long black hair and greyish blue eyes, she looked extremely pale. Then girl two, she had chocolate brown hair and dull green eyes, she kinda looks like the corpse in the kitchen. Girl three was the most interesting, she had light brown hair and caramel brown eyes, as well as bloody clothes.

"You said my body was in the kitchen, Patricia. Why the fuck would you move it? It belongs to me," girl two shouted at girl three.

"I did it because you left it hanging," the girl who I assume is Patricia, stated to her acquaintance.

"If I could kill you, I would," girl two shot back.

"Would you two shut up, I haven't seen daylight in decades. Don't ruin this for me," girl one yelled at the other two, although she looks like a teenager.

Blue's POV

The girl with the chocolate brown hair, she looks like the corpse from the basement, except not rotting. I don't like this, especially how that girl keeps calling it her body. One thing is for sure, those three girls won't be going anywhere near Blueprint.

Bloody clothes girl, I think she got called Patricia by corpse girl. She is most definitely the one who touched my shoulder last night, I don't trust her the most. How long have they been in the basement anyway? One of them made it sound like it had been a very long time.

Blueprint suddenly started crying and refused to calm down, he's probably getting hungry. I haven't gone into the kitchen, which means neither of us has eaten. I can go a couple days without eating, but Blueprint needs to eat several times a day.

"Hey you, the one holding the crying child, can you calm him down. His crying is hurting my ghost ears," I completely froze, she just said she's a ghost.

Blueprint stopped crying when I froze in fear, it's like he knew it'd be dangerous to keep crying. At least I know she's one hundred-percent not a good person to leave Prints with, only positive thing right now.

Dream's POV

Ink just went to bed, took him long enough. It's 10 pm, I want to try this cutting thing out and then go to bed. The bathroom attached to my bedroom is probably the best place to do this, no one should be entering my room this late.

I thought about what I'm going to do over and over again, finally pulling out a pocket knife. The blade hovered above my usually glove covered wrists and then I pressed down. Blood bubbled up, before spilling out of my wrist and it stung so badly, but it also felt quite good. 

I kept cutting, guess I know exactly why Blue liked this now. My wrists are bleeding a lot and I feel a bit light headed. The blood was gonna be annoying to clean, but I can put up with it if I get to feel that amazing type of pain.

Lust's POV

Dream's cutting, how am I supposed to tell Nightmare that? He'll probably try killing Ink for making Dream feel horrible enough about himself to cut. Wait, I could just talk to Dream sometime when he goes out for something, perfect plan.

This kind of reminds me of Killer's method to self-harm, hiding in a bathroom and then tearing himself apart without a care in the world. At least Killer stopped cutting, Dream has some stuff we need to work on.

I kind of wonder what is on the edge of falling into the sink, maybe I should get closer so I can see. I'm now on the roof and looking into the bathroom Dream is currently occupying, not in a perverted way. 

Now that I'm up close I can see what the item is and it's a pregnancy test, looks to be positive. Blue had a fling with Dream from what I've heard here, so Blue's about to have another kid, just with Dream this time. Nightmare is so gonna kill him for this.

Looks like Dream is heading to bed now, I hope he stays there and doesn't cut anymore, although I'm being unrealistic. Dream's likely to keep cutting until either Ink finds out or I have to break in and heal him.

Nightmare's POV

These girls are a nuisance, Blue has been very negative since we brought them up and one of them kind of threatened his kid. I should probably kick them out, that way they're out of the basement and we don't have to deal with them.

"Okay you three, you are going to take the corpse in the kitchen and leave. You have scared my team, which is something I won't put up with," I made sure I said everything that seemed the most important.

"Sure, we'll leave, as long as we can come back to visit every now and again," the black haired girl agreed.

"Fine, but we get to know your names," I have to do what's best for the idiots, since they're like family to me.

"I'm Shadow, miss bloody clothes is Patricia and corpse girl is Claire, we'll be on our way now," Shadow fazed through my hand, before taking the corpse from the kitchen and leaving with her friends.

"Nighty can we cuddle now? I want my cuddles," Error finally broke everyones serious moods with his childish request.

Shadow's POV

As we left I heard someone asking for cuddles, they are most definitely people I want to know more about. Claire is dragging her body behind her and Patricia is just spacing out, this is going to be a fun journey.

Horror's POV

Now that the ghosts are gone, Killer is dragging me upstairs into our bedroom. I wonder if he wants to have some fun in bed, or maybe just to make out. Killer sat down on the bed and I sat down beside him, getting the message.

"Horror, I have to tell you something," Killer was making his nervous face, last time he made that face he was telling me about his cutting,"please don't freak-out, I-I'm pregnant."

"This is amazing, Kills I'm so happy that this is happening," he suddenly hugged me, I guess me excepting our child made him happy.

"Thank you Horror, I'm so glad you except that we're having a kid. When I realized I was pregnant I got a bit worried, I thought you might not want or be ready for this stuff," I wish Kills wouldn't think like this.

"Kills, I'll always except you and everything you care about. Plus I can't wait for our child to be born," Kills is crying, did I say something wrong?

"You always know what to say, I know I should stop doubting myself and others. At least I have you to keep me from believing my doubts," Kills is still crying while he talks.

"It's okay Kills, as long as you remember that I love you. Everything will be fine," I was rubbing Kills back, he was cuddled up against my chest and he was beginning to stop crying.

"I love you too, Horror," Kills said that before falling asleep in my arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Nightmare's POV

I was laying bed with Error when my phone revealed a text from Lust, it sent chills down my spine and brought tears to my eyesockets. Dream's cutting, why? I don't understand what happened that lead to him doing that.

Lust: The cutting isn't the only thing, Dream's also pregnant.

Nightmare: Do you know who's kid it is?

Lust: I have an idea of who's it is, but nothings a hundred-percent.

Nightmare: Can you tell me who you think did it?

Lust: I think it was Blue, I heard they had a one night stand. Dream wanted it and Blue didn't say no, pretty sure Ink wants to kill Blue for sleeping with Dream though. Also it doesn't seem like Ink knows about the baby, which could be dangerous for Dream's safety down the road. 

Nightmare: I'm gonna have to ask Blue about it, but just keep watching Dream and reporting to me.

Lust: Understood Boss.

I can't believe Dream's pregnant and cutting and that Blue might be the babys father. Maybe we should just kidnap Dream, it would keep him safe. Angry Ink could be more dangerous though, I wish this could magically become easier.

Ink's POV

Something is wrong, I feel like someone is watching me and Dream, if I find them they're dead. Probably one of the Bad Sanses getting information on us, that's a nuisance. Dream doesn't want anyone to on our side to kill, because apparently we'll be just as bad as our enemies.

Dream's a stupid bitch though, I just want to be able to use him for sex. He however resists my affection and refuses my touch. I'll have to rape him, I didn't want it to come to this, but he's left me no other choice.

*The Next Morning*

I entered Dream's room, he's still sound asleep and an easy target, still wish he would cooperate without me needing to do this. His body looks amazing, I can't wait to reclaim it and then have Dream all to myself.

Lust's POV

Ink's going after Dream while he's still asleep, that's extra messed up and I'm from fucking Underlust. Guess it's time for me to step in, this won't be easy though. I jumped through the window, Dream woke up and saw the situation he was in. He looked disgusted by Ink, I don't know anyone who wouldn't be disgusted though.

I grabbed Ink and threw him across the room, Dream got up and ran out of the room. At least he's safer out there, instead of in here with me and Ink fighting. A punch from Ink landed and then another, I'm definitely injured at this point.

"I-Ink stop fighting, please," Dream was shaking and crying in the doorway.

"Don't wait for me, please run and don't look back," I was practically begging Dream at this point.

"I can't, Ink I'll submit to you, just spare him," Dream just sacrificed himself for me.

Ink was letting me go, but I took my chance to knock him out instead. He fell to the floor with a thud and Dream looked confused, I'm gonna have to explain to him. I just hope he comes with me without a fight, that would be so much more messy.

"Why did you do that? You could of just left," Dream asked me like an idiot.

"I'm supposed to be protecting you, it's my orders," he looked dumbfounded.

"Who wants you to protect me of all people? I really can't think of anyone," wow, he's stupider than I imagined.

"I'll tell you once we're out of here, it's smarter to not say anything here. There could be cameras or mics," how did he not think of that?

"Okay, but before we go I need to get some stuff, you understand right? This is just a lot," I do understand what he's saying.

"I understand, please just hurry up. I don't want to stay here longer than I have to," he nodded and then started getting ready. 

Half an hour later he was finally ready, he had a few bags with him, as well as a kid that I heard is Ink's while watching over Dream. I grabbed Dream and teleported, we landed outside of the mansion, Dream was in awe at it's size. I know I have to text Nightmare before we enter the mansion.

Lust: Nightmare I have to bring Dream to the mansion, I'll tell you what happened in person.

Nightmare: Alright, is Dream okay?

Lust: Mostly, a bit in shock about what happened still.

Nightmare: Good, I'm glad he's okay.

Lust: We'll be there soon.

Nightmare: Got it.

"Dream, don't freak-out about anything. Everything will be explained soon," he nodded and I opened the door to mansion.

Dream's POV

Inside the mansion were the Bad Sanses and Blue, this is going to be stressful. I walked behind Lust as he entered through the front doors, I feel nervous and kinda anxious, probably because I'm about to see my brother again. I mean as not enemies.

"Dust, give me back my hoodie," I heard Blue yell from what looks to be the living room.

"Hey Nightmare, what did you find in the basement? I mean it couldn't of been as scary as you said it was," everyone glared at Lust for what he said.

"There were three psychotic ghosts girls who were looking to scare and threaten all of us," Cross yelled, he seems upset about it.

"Who's that behind you? I mean you've been off on that secret mission for a while now," Killer spoke up.

"I sent Lust out to watch someone until he decided the situation was too dangerous, that's what took so long," Nightmare told the others, I can't believe Nightmare sent Lust on a mission to make sure I'm safe. 

"Who did Lust have to look out for? I wanna know who the newbie is," Dust asked.

"Dream," Lust answered for Nightmare.

"Wait, you brought Dream here? That means I now have somebody who I've been friends with for a while here," Blue excitedly cheered out.

"Hey Blue, how have you been? 'Cause I didn't have fun dealing with Ink," I don't want to say everything he tried on me.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you with him, but things are way better here," Blue reassured me.

"Okay, if you say so," I'm hesitate about getting comfortable here.

"I'll show you to your room," Killer cut into our ending conversation.

I followed Killer up the stairs and down a hallway, he then opened a door into a very nice room. The walls are a golden yellow and the room has a black trim, it's my exact color scheme. It's like it was made for me, I love it. 

"It looks really nice, my kind of room," I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"We fixed it up ourselves, although we didn't really know who was going to get the room," Killer stated like it's a normal thing.

"I didn't think you guys could do this, it's impressive," Killer clearly liked the complement.

"Yeah, it's like a hobby, a nice one," I couldn't help but giggle a little at what Killer said.

"So do I have to do anything to stay here? Just curious," I couldn't help but ask.

"You'll have to do the dishes every now and again, but that's it. Oh, wait, don't go into the basement, Blue learned the hard way," that's a disturbing thought.

"How did Blue learn? I'm conserned," I need to know now.

"He heard sounds coming from the basement and decided to check it out alone. Someone grabbed his shoulder and he saw a very old decaying human corpse" now I know I'm never going near the basement.

"Oh, yeah I don't want to check out the basement ever, thank you very much," Killer started laughing at what I said.

"You know Blue said the exact opposite, until he went into it," classic Blue, doing potentially dangerous stuff.

"That sounds like what Blue loves doing, he hears somethings dangerous or something like that and has to see it in person," Killer face palmed at this.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go back downstairs, you should be able to easily find your way back downstairs after you unpack," I nodded and started unpacking.

Error's POV

Nighty said I have to get to know his brother, all because I'm dating Nighty. I'll do anything for Nighty though, so I can put up with talking to his brother. I found him unpacking, his kid was laying on the bed.

"Hey, Nighty asked me to come to come see how your doing," he turned around to look at me.

"Why did you call my brother Nighty? Unless, you're dating," he seems pretty smart to have caught on.

"Yeah, me and Nighty have been dating for a while now," I smiled at the thought of my Nighty.

"You seem like a good match for my brother, just don't hurt him," that's not what I expected from Dream.

"I love him and I want to stay with him forever," Dream smiled at me and nodded, I decided to leave at that moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Blue's POV

It's been a day since Lust brought Dream here, I honestly thought having Dream around would be more enjoyable. Instead I find it stressful, especially since I found out Dream is pregnant with my kid.

Me and Dream, aren't really built to be together, I guess. Ever since I found out about our kid, I've just felt bad. Dream wouldn't be in this situation if I hadn't had sex with him, plus I have a bit of a crush on Dust.

Then my thoughts went over to... something much darker, more dangerous. How would the others react, if I committed suicide? This recent situation has been stressful and I haven't been cutting, which is the only thing that has ever stopped me.

Maybe I should, there would be no guilt to not helping Dream raise our kid and I'll never see Ink again. You know what, I'm gonna do it. Just need to find some paper and a pencil. When I found them, I began writing.

Dear Dream,

I'm sorry for leaving you alone, especially after getting you pregnant. Please forgive me for this, I just can't go on like this and don't blame yourself for my own self-hate. Dream you deserve everything you have, along with whatever you get in the future. Since I won't be around for our kid, can you name them Dawn, I just feel like it'll suit them.

Goodbye Dream, have a good life.

Dear Killer,

You're my only friend who could properly understand me, but please don't follow in my footsteps. I think you should start a family, get married and just enjoy your life. This was bound to happen eventually, just a little sooner than everyone thought. Please take care of Blueprint and Dream for me, along with my yet to be born child.

See you in hell bestie.

Dear Dust,

I wish we could of gotten to know each other better, you seem really nice and like someone I could get attached to if we continued hanging out. Well, I'm literally going to hang, so no pun intended. Please enjoy your life, because I can't enjoy mine.

We might meet again in hell, so I guess I'll see you someday.

Dear Blueprint,

I'm sorry for leaving you while your still a child, someday you'll be able to read this and understand why I wasn't around while you grew up. Fall in love someday, it's worth it if you chose the right one.

I'll miss you, my little Prints.

Dear Error, Nightmare, Horror and Cross,

I didn't get to truly know any of you, but you still excepted me onto your team and for that I'm grateful. Please take good care of my kids and Dream, because I care about them and want them to have a good life.

Thanks a million.

I don't want to write one for my unborn child, because that would make me feel like I ditched them and I already feel that. Dawn will probably be better off never knowing me, I mean who wouldn't be?

The last thing to do is find a rope and hang myself, the end. My hand finally brushed over a piece of rope, it was perfect. I tied the noose and stood on my bed, the noose around my neck and stepped off.

Dust's POV 

I heard something coming from Blue's room and decided I should check to make sure everything is okay. Before me was Blue, with a noose around his neck. I summoned a bone and cut the rope, catching Blue in my arms.

Someone must of heard me using my magic, because not even ten seconds later, footsteps were coming towards the door. Killer burst into the room, followed closely by Horror. Both of them looked petrified, especially Killer, he was good friends with Blue.

"W-what happened? D-did Blue attempt s-suicide," Killer stuttered out, tears were already soaking his face.

"Yeah, I heard something coming from his room and when I came in, he was hanging. There are pieces of paper on the bed, I'm assuming it's his suicide note," I was just barely calm enough to say without stuttering.

"W-when he w-wakes up I w-want t-to talk w-with him," Killer stuttered through his tears.

"Yeah, I want to ask him why he did this," I admitted.

"I'm gonna go tell Nightmare about this, Kills I'll be right back," Horror tried to make Killer feel reassured, but the fact that he's leaving made Killer breakdown sobbing.

"Go tell Boss, I'll make sure he's safe," Horror nodded at me and left the room.

Nightmare's POV

Horror knocked and then burst into me and Error's room, Error shot up, still half asleep. I normally would beat the shit out of Horror for waking Error up, but he's got so many negative feelings.

"What happened? You better have a good reason for waking Error up," he nodded, meaning he has something important to say.

"Blue attempted suicide, Dust stopped him, but Blue is still unconscious. Killer is really worried about him," Horror quickly explained.

"I'll go see how things are going, get Dream and bring him to Blue's room. Be as fast as possible," with my order Horror took off running.

"Nighty, I'm ccoming with you," I only nodded at Error.

We walked to Blue's room and went in, Blue was unconscious on the bed. Dust and Killer are sitting on the floor, Killer is sobbing, while Dust is trying to calm him down. They both saw me and Error enter the room, seconds later Horror dragged a half asleep Dream into the room, before he went to comfort Killer.

It took a couple hours to fix the damage the rope did to Blue's neck, it's gonna be sore for a while though. Everyone ended up at one point or another and they sat on the floor, watching me and Dream use healing magic on Blue.

*The Next Day In The Afternoon*

Dream's POV

I still can't believe Blue would attempt suicide, we all saw the suicide notes and read them, just in case he explained why he did it. None of us got a clear answer, but all of us cried at least a little bit.

This is really overwhelming, I wish everything could of just remained happy and peaceful. What am I thinking? I'm with the Bad Sanses, things were bound to go south at some point. Just wished the peace would have lasted longer than a day.

Maybe it's because I showed up, I mean being with Ink was horrible and I don't want to go back, but maybe it would be better if I did. I'll have to think about it, 'cause I don't really want to.

Blue shouldn't of attempted suicide, he should know everyone cares about him. He deserves to be happy, I want him to be happy. He mentioned in the note to me that he has a crush on Dust, maybe the best thing to do is support him and when he starts dating Dust, I'll support their relationship.

Killer's POV

WHY!?WHY!?WHY!? Why would Blue want to kill himself? I don't understand, he seemed so happy yesterday. How did things change so fast? I don't understand anything, I don't even know if I deserve to be happy anymore.

Maybe this is all a bad dream and I'll wake up. That's probably it, no way Blue would attempt suicide. I'll close my eyes and this will all be over, that's it. I'm gonna go to bed and then this will be over.

Horror's POV

Kills has been crying for hours and he's finally going to get some sleep, this probably feels like a nightmare to him. He definitely deserves a break, although I'm gonna go with him, just in case he's feeling depressed and in the mood for self-harm.

Kills collapsed onto our bed, he was asleep in under a minute. I know he needs it, he didn't sleep last night and he's pregnant. This is just to much for him and that means I need to take care of him, so he doesn't get hurt.

Today has been way to long and I think I'll get some sleep as well. I gently cuddled up to Kills and he luckly didn't wake up, if he did he might of hurt himself too. No matter what, I must protect Kills and our baby from what's happening.

Error's POV

Everyone including Nighty, has been upset and stressed since last night. No one has even slept, although I think Killer and Horror just went to bed. This is just a lot for all of us, not a single person thought yesterday, that today we would be waiting for Blue to wake up.

I wish everything will go back to normal soon and that Blue will wake, that would make a lot of the idiots happy. Especially Killer and Dust, Killer is like Blue's best friend and Dust is just hardcore crushing on him.

They need him to wake up for their happiness and I need him to wake up so that Nighty will stop moping. He thinks he should of realized Blue was upset, because he can sense peoples feelings or something like that.


	15. Chapter 15

Error's POV

It's been a week, Dream brought Sci here at one point and he told us Blue's in a coma. Meaning no body knows when he's gonna wake up, it's been stressing everyone out. Dust and Killer are almost always checking on him, Dream on the other hand has been taking care of Blueprint, along with his own son Palette.

Nighty has been worried about everything and everyone, he thinks someone else could be suicidal. Ever since he couldn't sense Blue's suicidal intention, he's been on edge about how anyone could be suicidal and just really good at hiding it.

I don't want to remind him of Dream and Killer cutting themselves before, it would just stress him out more. Nighty hasn't even been sleeping, I've tried everything to get him to sleep and nothing works.

One of the worst things is that Nighty said today we are all going take off our gloves and roll up our sleeves. I really don't want Nighty to see what did back before I joined his team, because I used to hate myself and everything I had to do for the multiverse.

*Later In The Evening*

We were all lined up and one by one we exposed our wrists, Dust, Killer, Dream and Lust were caught with at least a week old cuts. I was the last one to be checked, Nighty was already crying over how many people were cutting, I don't want him to feel worse.

He saw anyway, seconds later he was sobbing while hugging me close to him. Nighty being upset makes me upset, I love him so much and he's just so nice. I don't want him to be this upset ever again, it doesn't matter what I have to do to keep him happy.

When I went to the room I share with Nighty, he followed me. I already know what he wants to talk about, my scars and why I have them. I'm in love with a softy, who wants everyone to be happy and I know he wants a family of his own someday.

"Error, can we talk about those scars you have? I don't want to intrude into your past and I remember you told everyone to not ask about it, but I care about you. Also I'm worried about what happened to you," Nighty is too curious, I don't want to tell him, but I have to.

"I used to hate myself, but being around you and the others helped me. Some other stuff happened back then too, but I refuse to talk about that," the hug was inescapable, Nighty wasn't going to let me go anytime soon.

Blue's POV

I woke up, although I'm supposed to be dead. I am a failure at everything, I can't even kill myself right and now everyone knows to watch me closely. Shit, I truly fucked up and I have to deal with a bunch of worried people.

Slowly I slid out of bed and peeked downstairs, Nightmare is checking everyones wrists. Wait, did I just see cuts on Dust's wrists, no he can't be. Why? What happened? How long have I even been unconscious for?

Nightmare is crying, holy shit. He really cares about everyone and we all make him worried, all of us, but especially me, are asses. Gotta hide, Error and Nightmare are walking my way, I don't want anyone to know I saw this.

Carefully I crept back to my room and slipped into bed, I have to play dumb. A few minutes later both Killer and Dust walked into my room, I made it look like I just woke up.

"W-what happened? I can't really remember," I lied, both of them looked shocked and then relieved.

"You were in a coma for about a week, everyone has been worried about you," Dust told, although I already know.

"Oh, okay," I definitely look disappointed right now, that might blow my cover.

"Hey Blue, why do you hate yourself so much? I get regretting something to a point where you believe it's your fault, but you haven't done anything wrong," Killer clearly wants answers and I guess I can give him some.

"Underswap, my Au, is gone. I couldn't protect it and that's where things went from bad to worse. Before it collapsed we had been suffering through genocide, it had went on for about six or seven hundred resets. Then the whole world started falling apart, I just barely got out. I had depression before everyone died permanently, so it just got worse," I don't like talking about that, but they deserve to know.

Both Killer and Dust look sad, as well as worried for me. That was my home and I permanently lost it, I haven't told anyone the truth about it before. Not even Dream or when I trusted Ink, Ink. 

"Blue, it's okay, that's not your fault. We lost our Aus because we killed everyone, you didn't hurt anyone," Killer tried to convince me, but it is my fault. If I had realized what was slowly happening, like the cracks in the walls of Waterfall, everyone would have made it out.

"Killer's right, you did nothing wrong. It's not your fault," Dust agreed with Killer, but that doesn't fix anything.

"Can I talk to Dust alone? I just want to say something to him," Killer got up and left, he's probably going to tell everyone I'm awake.

"What do you want to talk about? It must be important if only I can hear it," unless he read my note to him, he shouldn't know about my crush on him.

"I-I'm in love with you,"I mumbled out and a second later Dust was kissing me, I couldn't help but kiss back.

We made out for a few minutes and I know everyone was fanboying behind the door. Me and Dust getting together is kind of big, I guess. I hope he's better than Ink, I don't want to go through that again.

"I love you too, Blue," he said when he stopped kissing me.

"So does this mean we're dating now? Sorry if it's a stupid question," I spoke into his shoulder, which lead to my voice getting muffled.

"Of course it does and it's wasn't a stupid question," I just snuggled farther into his embrace.

Killer's POV

After I told everyone Blue's awake, we all watched Blue and Dust make out. They are going to be an adorable couple, I can feel it in my bones. They made out for a good ten minutes, before acting innocent and sweet, stuff neither of them truly are.

I have been waiting for Blue to wake up, so when me and Horror tell everyone about our baby, they won't be depressed. Now we get to tell everyone and they shouldn't be acting super depressed. 

*Next Morning*

Everyone is up, although most of them look tired. What the fuck were they doing that made them this tired? Do I even want to know? Probably catching up on a weeks worth of sleep, because me and Horror are the only people that I can confirm slept while Blue was in coma mode.

We'll tell them in the afternoon, everyone should have coffee keeping them awake by that point. Just gotta wait a little longer, wait, me and Dream can be pregnancy buddies. This is amazing. 

*In The Afternoon*

"Hey guys, I'm pregnant. Me and Horror are going to be parents," everyone looked shocked, probably because they didn't hear us fucking.

"How long have you known? 'Cause we all need to know," Lust asked a obvious question, obvious as in I was expecting someone to ask.

"About two weeks," so not very long.

"Welcome to hell, 'cause it's pretty horrible at some points," Dream warned me in a way.

"Come on Dream, it's not that bad," Blue cut in.

"Speak for yourself, I've only dealt with the horrible side," Dream was now trying to fight with Blue.

"It's different for everyone, so please don't make it sound one hundred-percent miserable," Blue responded, he doesn't sound like he's trying to fight.

I've heard about mood swings, but I had yet to experience or see one, until today. Dream went from trying to pick a fight, to apologizing in seconds. It seems a little scary, to one minute want to kill someone and the next, acting like you did nothing wrong.

*Later In The Evening*

Nightmare's POV

I can't believe both Killer and Dream are pregnant, I won't be able to send Killer on anymore missions. Dream on the other hand, well I guess he already made me an uncle and now there's gonna be two of them.

I kinda want to get Error pregnant, because then our kid could grow up with friends their age. Although I know Error isn't ready for kids yet, I asked him a little after Blue joined our team. It only crossed my mind when I saw Blue with a kid, I wanted one of my own.

Maybe I should ask again, but Error probably still isn't ready. Why can't he be ready? I understand him not being ready, I guess I'm just a little disappointed. I'll wait a few months before asking again, 'cause he might be more ready then. 

Error is perfect and I don't want to ruin our relationship by being pushy about a serious topic. We both need to want kids to do what is required for having them, it just takes time and I'll be as patient as I need to be.


	16. Chapter 16

Blue's POV

Everything has been better since I started dating Dust last month, he's the best boyfriend I could ask for. Although I still cut, he cares and takes care of me when my cutting gets out of hand. I honestly don't know how I survived this long without someone who cares so much, Dust is slowly repairing my broken mind.

He took me on a date last night, instead of how with Ink I didn't go on a single date and we hardly did anything at home as well. Dust is so much better, I guess this is how it's supposed to feel when your in love.

I guess Killer has good advice sometimes, since he is the one who told me to join the Bad Sanses. Recently Killer has been fighting with Dream, all because both of them think their going through worse shit than the other.

They are really annoying and loud, I wish they would just shut up. Blueprint doesn't like the noise either and is crying again. My son is probably gonna act more like me when he grows up and I don't know if that's a good thing or not.

Me and Dust have made a smart decision, no children until we're married and ready. No more kids will come from me having pointless or reckless sex, I'm going to be a mature adult. If mature adults like video games and anime, if they don't than fuck being mature, I'll just be smart instead.

Killer's POV

Dream is so fucking annoying, he thinks he has everything as horrible as it gets and freaks out at me when I make any type of complaint. He is aware other people feel things too, right? 

At least there are some positive things, like me and Horror having a baby. We still haven't decided on a name, but we have a few months to think about it. Blue has been doing better as well, at least as far as I can see.

He has his depressed moments and then Dust cheers him up, followed by all of us joking around or going on a killing spree. Well, I've been banned from dangerous stuff, that sadly includes killing sprees and stuff like that. 

I miss going on killing sprees, that was something I really loved them. At least no ones bragging about their kills, that would really piss me off and when I'm pissed someone gets hurt.


	17. Chapter 17

*Major Fucking Timeskip*

Dream's POV 

It's been 7 months since Blue's attempted suicide and I still don't feel like I fit in with the Bad Sanses. All of them have been so nice to and I repay their kindness with rude comments, yelling, I've almost started hitting. I should go, maybe when Dawn is born, I'll leave and then I'll know my kids are safe with my brother.

*A Month And A Half Later*

Dawn was born a few days ago and she already is crazy, loud, uncontrollable. Like what does she want? I've tried everything I can think of, another reason leaving her would be better. Blue is a better parent than I'll ever be, wait she probably wants Blue.

My knocks were soft on Blue's bedroom door, Dawn was screaming beside me so he should hear us. The door opened to see a very flustered Blue, Dust was sleeping on his bed and a book was on the bedside table.

"Dawn is being fussy again and she wants me, right? I think you just need to get her to like you more," Blue tiredly spoke to me.

"Please, just one more time. She doesn't calm down no matter what I do," I was practically begging Blue.

"Fine, but maybe she wants to hang out with Abyss. Killer and Horror really don't mind you asking them to let the kids play together. Plus they are newborns, they can't cause much trouble," Blue is definitely trying to get out of stopping Dawn's crying every time she cries.

"Okay, but can you please take her now. I left Palette with Geno and Reaper because he plays with their sons Goth and Raven," Blue took Dawn and glared at me as she calmed down.

I teleported to Geno and Reaper's house, Palette instantly started crawling towards me. They both smiled at me as I picked him up and then grabbed his hat, placing it back on his head.

"Thanks for watching him, I've been having a hard time with Dawn. She likes to cry a lot and Blue is the only one who can calm her down. He's honestly getting pretty pissed every time I ask him to calm her down," I'm glad I can rant a little to them.

"Newborns cry a lot, Blue's probably getting a bit sick of you asking him to calm Dawn down. It's understandable, you most likely are asking him quite a lot, due to Dawn crying a lot," Geno told me softly.

Blue's POV 

I want to yell at Dream so bad, because I'm clearly the only one who can calm Dawn down. Before she was even born, I told Dream I didn't want to be super involved and here we are. Dream can't fucking listen to anything I say and will turn my words against me when I call him out on it.

This is too much stress, Dust will be scolding me about cutting tonight. Dawn is asleep in her crib and Dust is chatting with Horror about killing humans, the perfect conditions for cutting. My blades are hidden all over the house, now to choose where I wanna cut.

The bathroom off of the room I share with Dust is where I have decided to cut, I hope no one decides to check on me. The bathroom is quite cold and removing my sweater and gloves didn't help.

Chills ran through me as I cut my scar covered wrists, Dust won't be happy to se twelve new cuts. Maybe I should stop, this is probably enough for this week. Dust will get overprotective of me if there are too many cuts.

Eight more cuts and I'm done, the search for me has probably begun by now. The floor was quite bloody and I'll have to clean it after I'm done bandaging my wrists. A knock was heard a moment later and I opened the door.

"Blue, you had me worried. No one had seen you in over an hour, I was worried that you were trying suicide again. Please don't just disappear like that again," Dust was crying against my hoodie and I hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I just needed some alone time. Everything with Dawn is just stressful and I know I should have told you. The chance of you staying to comfort me would have been high though," he nodded against my chest and I dragged him over to our bed.

"Are we gonna cuddle? You are basically a cuddle addict at this point," Dust was joking around again and I knew he understood what was going through my head.

"So what, I like cuddles," I teased back slightly.

"You're adorable, I love you so much," Dust was now snuggling me, as his sweet words came out of his mouth.

"I love you too," I muttered back, letting myself melt into both the bed and my boyfriend.

Dream's POV 

Palette was now home and asleep, everyone was heading to bed. About an hour later I packed up some clothes and left, being quiet as not to wake anyone up. I was going back to Ink, even though I know what is going to happen to me when I get there.


	18. Chapter 18

Dream's POV

I reached the house where me and Blue used to live with Ink. Ink was sitting on the floor staring at nothing, he lacked any type of emotions. The urge to talk to him pulled me closer to the house, until I heard another voice.

"Ink, you have to keep obeying, unless you don't want to keep your emotions. Oh wait, I remember, you disobeyed and took them from you. So will you finally come to your senses? I only asked two simple requests," the person who I couldn't see threatened.

"I refuse, that's messed up and the other one is cruel," Ink stated.

"You were willing to do stuff like that before, what changed? You can tell me," the other person was taunting Ink now.

"I've changed, they changed me and I don't want to hurt them again. I already broke their trust," what does he mean? Who changed him?

"Those stupid friends of yours hate you, the Star Sanses don't exist anymore. You abused and mistreated them, so they left you behind. Don't you have monophobia? Shouldn't you be having a panic attack and crying? You should be upset, but your not, because you're a soulless freak," Ink is afraid of being alone and I abandoned him. Now I feel bad for him, although I shouldn't.

"I'm getting over it, also since I'm soulless I can't feel the fear. I can't feel anything, getting my emotions back would lead to several panic attacks. That would just be nuisance and I can live without my emotions, it's just different," he has changed and I want to help him change again.

My foot accidentally moved onto a twig, breaking it with a loud crack. I took off running, before remembering I can teleport and I ended up teleporting directly in front of Ink. Both of us fell onto the ground, I quickly put a hand over his mouth and teleported him to a different AU.

We landed and I couldn't help but blush. Ink was directly on top of me and his pelvis was touching mine, although we still had clothes blocking direct contact. He seemed confused, but was staying quiet.

"Ink, who were you talking to? Also get off of me," his face lit up with blush and I got very confused.

"An asshole, who refills my viles, which let me feel emotions. Although for some reason being around you let's me feel every type of emotions, even the ones my viles can't do," Ink said while crawling off me.

"It's probably my aura that is letting you feel emotions, it does that. Along with changing emotions from sad to happy," I explained, my own emotions became negative.

"Is that why I feel upset now? My emotions are directly being controlled by yours," Ink clearly understands what I'm saying.

Blue's POV

I woke up and discovered Dream is missing, meaning I have to take care of Dawn. Dream truly is a little bitch and I can't believe he'd ditch his own kid, seriously.

Dust ended up sleeping in, leaving me to deal with two children and an anxiety attack. Today is not my fucking day, I just wanna go back to bed and make today seem like a bad dream.

Unluckily for me, everyone was either busy with their own thing or they already left to do something. I can't handle today, it's too much and I'm only able to take so much.

My day got worse, somehow, when Blueprint started sobbing without reason and then Dawn started crying too. I'm gonna go crazy, this is hell and there is no way out.


	19. Chapter 19

Blue's POV

When Dust finally woke up he saw me having a mental breakdown and ignoring the two crying children next to me. He could tell I'm having a shitty day, especially when my sleeves exposed the bloody bandages from yesterday.

"Blue come here, you need to get some more sleep and then we'll talk about your cutting again," I just nodded at Dust in response to his words.

He took both children and let me go to bed, the extra sleep should calm me down. I'm really lucky to have Dust, the stress of raising children is too much when I'm alone. Then I drifted off to sleep, with the thought of my caring boyfriend.

Dream's POV

Ink's emotions are now directly tied to mine, this is probably gonna lead to problems in the future. He will know when I'm feeling down or if I feel guilt, anything I feel, he feels. Which means me being overwhelmed is making him overwhelmed and now I feel anxious, this is gonna be really bad.

"Dream, please stop making me feel like this. I don't like it, I feel stressed out and e-everything is too much," Ink started having a panic attack and I could feel my own emotions being amplified by what I'm making him feel.

"S-sorry, with b-both of us f-feeling l-like this I c-can't calm down p-properly," I briefly explained, before I went into a panic attack as well.

This is my first bad experience with us sharing my emotions and I don't like it at all. If this happens multiple times, well, neither of us will be doing good mentally. His panic increases mine which then increases his again and so on and so forth, until both of us can't function properly.

Nightmare's POV 

I feel strong negative emotions, to the point where someone could be committing suicide. So I'm gonna check it out and hope I don't see anyone jump to their death or anything like that. When I saw Dream and Ink of all people, both collapsed onto the ground having panic attacks. My tentacles lifted both of them into the air, but neither of them responded to my sudden action.

Knowing my only option was to take them home and find out what the fuck is happening, I teleported home with both of them. I'll find out Dream's reason for being with Ink and get to the bottom of all this shit, because I'm sick of mysteries. All I want is a clear answer, along with a break that I can spend with my boyfriend and friends, although they can be idiots.

When I got there everyone looked at me, all of them were completely horrified, all because I brought Ink into the house. That's when I remembered how bad Blue's relationship with Ink is and I realized Blue is going to freak out if he sees him, especially here, where Blue is supposed to be safe.


	20. Chapter 20

Blue's POV

I woke up and heard a commotion downstairs, maybe Dream came back. My feet shuffled down the stairs and that's when I saw Ink, right beside Dream. I'm gonna kill someone today, most likely Ink followed by Nightmare for bringing an asshole who abused me here.

"What the fuck is going on? Is today gonna be the day I kill one of you guys? Because bringing Ink here is practically a death sentence" they all froze and looked at me in fear.

"Nightmare brought him here, the rest of us didn't even know until he dragged Ink into the mansion," Killer is covering his own ass and throwing Nightmare under the bus at the same time.

"Okay, so Nightmare wants to get his ass beaten," Nightmare instantly dropped both of them on the floor and ran out of the room, fearing what I'll do to him.

He went into the basement and is likely to get lost down there, as we've only explored a small portion of it. It didn't take long for him to start shouting curse words and yelling about spiders.

"What the fuck is going on? Wait, Blue!? That means I'm at Nightmare's mansion," Dream woke up when he got dropped and only now is coming back to reality.

"Yes, you are and with Ink, the biggest fucking asshole ever," I tried to keep my anger from seeping out, but it clearly did.

"I'm sorry, but I am not the one who brought him here. Also why is Nightmare screaming about spiders? I thought the mansion was completely clean," I almost forgot Dream wasn't there during the whole creepy basement incident.

"I threatened him and he ran into the basement, which hasn't been cleaned and is likely full of small insects," my explanation was enough for him to shut up.

"I'm gonna go look for Nighty, anyone who wants to join me, is given full permission to," of course Error's going to look for Nightmare, their lovers after all.

"Knock yourself out, I'm staying up here to make sure Ink doesn't try anything," Error nodded in my direction and headed down the stairs, quickly being followed by Cross.

Lust's POV

I left the mansion earlier today, just so I could meet up with Dance, since we recently started dating. Honestly I just hope that when I gets home later that there will be a home to go back to, because everyone in that mansion get pretty wound up sometimes and we've taken out some walls before, just by fooling around.

"Dancey, it's nice to see you again," I smiled at my boyfriend and he rushed over to give me a tight hug.

"S-so you s-said that we're g-going to that new c-cafe? To h-have a d-date," he's adorable when he stutters and the blush coating his face is cute too.

"Yup! After we can go back to where I live if you don't mind a bunch of idiots goofing around," he smiled at me and nodded, giving me the okay for later.

Once we arrived at the cafe Dance held tightly onto my hand and started snuggling against my side. I know he's really shy and has social anxiety so I'm just waiting for him to tell me he wants to leave.

Surprisingly he made it through ordering our drinks and all the way until we got them, once our drinks were in our hands he started to get more nervous. My first instinct was to take him back to the mansion, where we found a bunch of idiots screaming over a few spiders.


	21. Ask and Dare Chapter

Welcome to the dare chapter, it does not affect current story, it also has older versions of all the ship children so far featured in this book.

dusty_crusty_ : I dare Dream to yeet water onto Nootmare

"Okay, he already has a grudge against me for hanging out with Ink," so Dream ran up to Nightmare and threw the water from the bucket he's holding onto Nightmare.

"What the fuck Dream!? You are so annoying," Nightmare screamed at him.

"It was just a dare," Nightmare then chased Dream and threw him into a pile of mud.

MiaCliona1 : Error what do you think about math?

"It's okay, I don't really care," Error shrugged slightly wile answering.

LilyIsReadingLMAO : I dare Nootmare to dance in front of everyone 

"This is so embarassing," Nightmare blushed as Lust forced him to wear revealing clothes and Error drooled at the sight of his body.

"He's so going to kill creator after this, Fallen you might want to run," Error yelled.

"Oh shit, you're right. See you later," I ran out of the room and hid in a room.

Dragon_Drawz : Palette, does Nightmare know you exist? If so how does he feel about you, as in does he hate you or do you have a good nephew-uncle relationship?

"Yeah he knows about me, he met me when I was a small child and he cares about me more than either of my parents do. My Dad (Ink) is abusive and my Mom (Dream) tells me to not bother him with my problems," Palette burst into tears and ran into his room.

Avobunny42: 

1\. I dare the ghost girls to scare anyone in the mansion

2\. I dare all bottoms to be showered with kisses by their lovers

3\. I dare all tops to be as cute as they can be or act like a bottom

"Let's start with the last one," they are so gonna kill me later for this.

"Get that away from me," I'm currenly trying to put all the tops in cute or oversized clothes, as well as shrink them into bottoms and this is Ink refusing.

Errormare: Bottom Nightmare, Top Error

Dustberry: Bottom Dust, Top Blue

Drink: Bottom Dream, Top Ink

Horrorkill: Bottom Killer, Top Horror

Lust x Dance(need ship name): Bottom Dance, Top Lust

Crepic: Bottom Epic, Top Cross

Poth: Bottom Palette, Top Goth

Ravenprint: Bottom Raven, Top Blueprint

Dawn x Abyss(need ship name): Bottom Dawn, Top Abyss

Shadow x Patrica: Bottom Patrica, Top Shadow 

Claire x Fallen(Me/Creator/Oc representing me): Bottom Fallen, Top Claire

"Took a bit, but all tops are in oversized clothes and have been shrunk to be just shorter than their bottom. Unless their bottom was already taller than them (Blue, Claire, Blueprint, Goth), then I just put them in cute clothes," I'm so evil.

"Fallen, get your ass over here," that would be a pissed off Claire.

"I don't like being short," that is a overly upset Cross.

(Okay I'm to lazy to write how all the tops reacted, just know they are pissed)

"Now dare two because I'm backwards with this one," I think they'll like this one.

All estblished bottoms are now recieving love and affection(I changed the tops back to normal for this) it is so cute.

"Now for number one," oh I'm so dead later.

Claire pokes Killer and then hides, Killer screams loudly. (I'm sorry, I'm being lazy)

(Bonus Scene)

Palette's POV (Age 15, 13 and a half years until then)

My parents call me a mistake that shouldn't of been born, but my siblings (besides Blueprint) are treated like royalty. Maybe I should just kill myself? Then they would finally be happy.

Second Part

Jynx_The_Drangon

What does everyone think of the Drink family? (Individally) (Not doing all of them)

"I feel bad for Palette, he didn't deserve to be put into that situation and to grow up in that type of enviroment," Nightmare looked away sadly and Error hugged her from behind.

"I honestly have to agree with her, those two shouldn't have even had kids if this is how they were planning on treating them," Error continued to hug Nightmare and refused to let go.

"Well I hate Ink and Dream is quite annoying, so I've considered kidnapping their children because they are bitches to them," Blue tried to keep his kidnapping plot to himself.

Does anyone play favourites with their children? (Looks at Dream)

"I don't mean to, but sometimes I treat Sprinkle better than the others," Blue guiltily admits.

"Hey, what are you looking at me for!? What's it matter if Palette and Dawn are mistakes and Paint is the only good child I've had, it's not exactly favourites," Dream stormed out after that.

"How can I not prefer Paint? Palette and Blueprint were unintentinal mistakes that shouldn't of been born," Ink didn't seem bothered by the question, pissed he had to mention his first two children.

"Me and Error are fair parents to the best of our abilities," Nightmare smiled and saw Error chasing after Radier who had stolen his scarf.

"I am, but Horror sometimes likes Abyss over Loki," Killer looked a bit sad at that truth.

"Epic doesn't want any more children so we won't have to worry favouritism," Cross went to find Epic as he knew Epic would get upset if he's left alone for too long since an accident when Starke was four.

"I try, just like Blue does, even with Blueprint and Dawn who aren't even my kids, although I try to treat them like they're mine," Dust looked a bit tired and depressed as he spoke, clearly hiding something.

"If Reaper ever isn't fair I give him a stern talking to, so I would say we are fair as possible with our children," Geno smiled darkly at Reaper who was standing nearby.

"I believe me and Dance are good with Lance, although we don't have any other kids to base fairness between them on," Lust looked a little awkward after saying that.

Error, are you only nice to Palette because Nightmare is or do you actually care about him?

"I do care about him, I hate to see how horrible his family is to him. Me and Night wish we could take him away from them all together, especially because of his recent suicide attempt," Error looked down at the floor and kept his tears at bay.

Ship children, are you interested romantically with anyone?

"M-maybe," Palette looks down blushing, trying to not think about Goth.

"Of course I do," Dawn laughs, running over to Abyss and kissing him, "It's this dumbass."

"Y-yeah, I like Fury," Lance mumbles, embarrassed about liking him.

"Mhm, I like Blueprint although he's a bit shy after the last time he saw Ink. I bet Ink talked trash about him again," Raven started to rant on about how much he hates Ink.

"Yes, but I will never tell anyone," Radier proudly states, already having asked Shino out earlier that day and the two of them are planning their first date.

"Yup, I like Loki and my twin brother Fury here is head over heels in love with Starke," Sprinkle wrapped his arm around Fury as he spoke.

"Yeah, I like Tenpatch, but I feel bad for Fury. He's always trying to get me to like him and I don't know how to reject him," Starke groaned at the thought of breaking her best friends heart.

"Yeah I do like someone and it's Palette, I just am really worried about him right now. He's been crashing at my house quite a lot recently and I've seen him break down crying over the littlest things, it makes me really worried. I'm gonna go look for him, Fallen's house is where we are for these question things so he should be here somewhere," Goth rambled on, looking for Palette.

"Hell yay, it's Sprinkle. His bro Fury is a little overprotective of him though," Loki laughed at how he could compare Fury to an angery duck, not very threatening and yet terrifiying at the same time.

"Yes, I am in love with Starke and she clearly returns the feeling to me over that dumb idiot she let's hang out with us," Tenpatch kept his other insults for Fury to himself.

"Maybe, but you shall never know for I, um yeah I'm just aromanitic and asexual," Paint went from confident and joking to awkward in record time.

How did everyone meet/get together? (Beside Blue and Dust)

Errormare : They had understanding for each other that became an attraction and then Nightmare awkwardly asked Error out on a date one day.

Drink : It just happened.

Horrorkill : During a mission that they were on, Killer made some flirty comments and Horror plainly asked Killer if this is his way of asking him out on. Killer got really flustered and nodded, so they kinda experimented after that until they were offical.

Crepic : Cross was exploring in his free time and meet Epic, they hit it off with a great friendship that slowly got more romantic. One day Epic just kissed Cross and they ended up making out, which got awkward when Nightmare came to get Cross back for a mission they had to do later and asked why Cross hadn't mentioned having a boyfriend before. Both Epic and Cross were flustered after that, so they told Nightmare they just got together.

Lance : Lust went to Dance for well, dance lessons and they made a nice friendship which after a movie date which wasn't meant to be a date they got together.

Is Raven overprotective when it comes to Palette meeting up with Goth?

"Define overprotective, sometimes I can't get within ten feet of Goth and other days I can cuddle him" Palette tried to think if that meant Raven was overprotective or not.

Are any of the siblings overprotective of their siblings?

"Maybe... okay yeah," Fallen saw Raven getting mad at the sight of his brother hugging Palette.

Are Palette's siblings nice to him or do they abuse him as well?

"Well, they don't abuse him, but the occasional rude comment is heard," Fallen sadly looked at Palette who was hugging Goth.

Is anyone okay with Ink and Dream's abuse towards Palette?

*Complete silence* "All of us believe those two should burn," Blue stuck up his middle finger and faced Ink, "go to hell."

Hey ghost ladies we don't know much about you, so what are your motives, as in do you have something evil planned?

"We are just around to annoy and scared people shitless, don't worry about us. It's nice to help out sometimes too, so yeah," the leader, Shadow, stated like it was already a boring fact.

What do the couples think of their partner? (Not all of them)

"I think that Dust is really sweet and all, but he could use a little bit more training in staying calm," Blue giggled as he remembered Dust getting mad over Fury stealing Sprinkle's sweater.

"Blue overworks himself way too much and needs to take a break, he is a really loving person though," Dust started daydreaming about Blue.

"Believe me or not, Ink and I don't see eye to eye and he's always getting on my nerves. We've just been together for awhile and he's changed my view on the world a little too much," Dream looked surprisingly sincere.

SevvalUzunalioglu

Starke, why do you have a stupid name?

"Blame my parents, Mom thought it was cute and Dad agreed. Damn jerks," Starke looks away angerly and then sees Fury and Tenpatch coming towards her/them.

"Who insulted Starke? I promise if you ever say something like that you won't see the light of day again," Fury growled, until he noticed Tenpatch talking to Starke and got jealous.

"Oh hey Fury, Starke and I are gonna be going now before anyone else insults her," Fury followed them like a lost puppy so Tenpatch couldn't make any moves behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are questions from where I posted this on Wattpad


End file.
